As battery cells within a battery cell assembly age, the battery cells can swell and produce an outward pressure on frame members holding the battery cells therein.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery cell assembly that is designed to accommodate a swelling of battery cells that reduces an amount of force applied to frame members holding the battery cells therein.